The Reploid Rebellion
by shadowsliph
Summary: Megaman and StarWars Cross over.MMX Timeline General Grievous has come to X's world, with the intent of conquering it. To stop this threat, X, Zero, and Axl will need the help of some unlikely allies...
1. Prologue

Prologue By SpecialMan and ShadowSliph On the isolated space prison Axxus-7… 

The guard yawned. "How long is this shift gonna last, anyway? Its not like these prisoners are going anywhere." The guard next to him shook his head. "For a veteran, you sure don't have any patience. We were commanded specifically to guard this place at all times, especially considering Dirge is here. The other guard blinked. "That alien bounty hunter? I thought he was dead." His companion once again shook his head. "Some clueless loser saw him hurtling toward the sun and saved him. Of course, Dirge killed him afterwards, and he was locked up here." Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of them. An eerie, mechanical voice growled from the shadows. "Excuse me, soldiers, but I'm afraid I require Dirge's assistance." Both soldiers pointed their blasters to the mysterious, menacing entity. "What authority requests this?" The veteran spoke first. No sooner had he finished his sentence than a piercing beam of light lunged forward and came out the back of his head. As his dead body crumpled to the ground, his terrified companion shot frantically at the murderous creature, which advanced forward and used the same beam of light to bisect him at the waist. Falling on the ground, the soldier coughed up blood. "Who… Who are you!" He rasped. The figure laughed. "Well, I suppose it's only fair that you know the face of you executioner." He stepped into the light, revealing his full, frightening form. The soldier shook uncontrollably. "General Griev…" ZZHOOM! The lightsaber struck a final time. Kicking the body contemptuously, Grievous cackled. "I expected more resistance." He walked to the locked door and lifted his powerful, clawed leg. "Reinforced titanium? Pathetic." He kicked it down and walked in. He walked through the corridors of prisoners until he came across a particularly unpleasant cell containing Dirge, immortal alien terror. "Dirge, I presume?" Dirge looked up. "What is it to you?" Grievous' eyes narrowed. "I have plans, and I thought your assistance would be most valuable." Dirge turned his head. "And what if I say no?" Grievous turned to leave. "Then I presume you would wish to stay here for the rest of your extended life." "Wait." Dirge stood up. "What's your plan?" Grievous turned his head. "To overthrow the Empire. Are you with me?" Dirge paused, then bowed. "I'm with you. What's the first step?" "Come with me." Grievous led Dirge to one of the many ships in his armada. Dirge looked around in confusion. "I thought the Empire stopped droid production." Grievous scowled. "Let's just say I found an old factory and started my own special brand of warriors." Dirge gazed upon the army and saw that it was indeed different. About twenty-five percent of his army was composed of Grievous' bodyguards. The rest were ordinary Super and standard battle droids, but with one notable difference: they each had a large, claw-like blade on the sides of their arms. Dirge leaned over to Grievous. "I like the way you think. Are we ready to go?" Grievous nodded in confirmation, and they both climbed into Grievous' own personal flagship, modeled after his original one, the _Invisible Hand. _After firing up the engines, the armada was off. It wasn't long, though, before Grievous' flagship shook. "What in…" Grievous glanced out the window and saw numerous TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers nearby. "Damn! They must have tracked us!" He turned the intercom. "Attention all batteries! Open fire!" The soulless army complied, letting loose a hail of blaster fire. To Grievous' frustration, it merely bounced off the ships. "Damn it!" Grievous raged. "They must have upgraded their shielding!" Suddenly, Grievous noticed a nearby black hole. "Looks as if we have no choice but to retreat." Dirge realized what he was implying. "Are you crazy! There's no telling where that would take us!" Grievous merely looked at his companion. "We shall just have to take out chances." Dirge nodded reluctantly. Satisfied, Grievous turned to the intercom once again. "All ships change direction! Head for the black hole!" After the ships had flown into the cosmic anomaly, Grievous merely laughed. "It's not over yet." He then directed his own ship into the black hole. As they entered the black hole, though, their ships shook. "Warning: Major fuel depletion. Locate nearest planet." Dirge folded his arms. "Great job, Grievous. No fuel. Now what?" Grievous, still raging, turned to the bounty hunter. "What the computer said: we land."

Maverick Hunter HQ….

"Warning! Warning! All Maverick Hunters report NOW! This is not a drill!" The navigator's voice blared over the intercom. "Large spacecrafts detected heading for the planet, quite possibly Maverick!"

End of Prologue

This is a joint effort by me and Specialman (once again.)


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

As the armada neared ground, Grievous leapt out onto the barren ground, and was soon followed by Dirge. The alien bounty hunter looked about in distaste. "So much for overtaking the Empire, Grievous." Grievous looked about. "Then we'll just have to start with this one." Dirge pulled back. "This dump! There's nothing here! Why would you want this place?" Grievous merely laughed. "Who says we have to stop here? This is just a start. Soon enough, the whole galaxy shall be in our…" Suddenly, a piercing laser beam shot by, nearly striking Grievous and Dirge. "Stop right there, Maverick!" Scowling, Grievous turned his head toward a group of humanoid robots, guns pointed at them. "Maverick?" Grievous asked. "You heard us, punk!" one of the Hunters replied angrily. Grievous crossed his clawed arms. "What is this 'Maverick' of which you speak?" the Hunters looked confused. Suddenly, one of them started laughing. "We've got a joker here! All right, wise guy, I'll tell you. Mavericks are Reploids like us who've decided they can do what they want with the world." Grievous looked at Dirge. "Reploids?" Dirge shrugged. "It's probably some kind of advanced droid. I've never heard of 'em." Nodding, Grievous turned back to the group. "Sorry to tell you this, but we're no Mavericks. If it's a fight you're looking for, though, we'd be happy to oblige!" He turned to Dirge. "Dirge, take care of these fools." Dirge, though looking a bit angry at being referred to as a lackey, laughed. "With pleasure!" He held up his arm and revealed a flamethrower from his wrist. "Burn!" He let loose a gout of flame, setting several of the Hunters on fire and causing them to fall to the ground, screaming in pain. Laughing again, Dirge held up his other arm and revealed a flail on a cord. He swung it toward the incapacitated hunters, crushing them and causing their blood-like oil to spill onto the ground. Clearly frightened, the other Hunters opened fire. Dirge merely advanced forward through the blaster fire, grabbing one Hunter by the neck and wrenching his head off. After distastefully disposing of the corpse, he whipped out a pair of dual blasters, opening fire and ripping through the crowd. After all had been disposed of, he tossed a small, round object at their remains and stepped back. Seconds later, a massive explosion emitted from the bomb, atomizing their remains. Dirge laughed as debris from the explosion pelted his body. "Not even worth my time." He turned back to Grievous. "Should we allow the army to attack?" Grievous shook his head. "No. I would like to learn more about these 'Reploids' first." Suddenly, a loud clapping was heard. Startled, they both turned to see a tall, imposing Reploid with body armor and a beam saber by his side. "Impressive," the mysterious being laughed. "Who are you?" Grievous growled. The robot stopped applauding for a moment. "My name is Sigma, and I was wondering if you would wish to join me." "Join you?" Grievous glared at Sigma. "All right, I'll hear you out. What is it you wish to do?" "I'm glad you asked. A highly skilled Maverick Hunter known as X has been a thorn in my side for many years now. I want you to help me destroy him." "And what do I get in return?" Grievous growled. Sigma smirked. "In exchange, you shall attain a seat of power by my side once I dominate this world." As soon as he finished, Grievous and Dirge smirked. "Sorry, not interested." Grievous laughed evilly. "I intend to dominate this planet myself, though if you wish to assist me, then feel free." Upon hearing this, glared angrily. "How dare you! I am the ultimate in Reploid technology! I shall not take orders from one such as you!" He called his beam saber to his side and got into a fighting stance, then dashed toward Grievous and Dirge. As Dirge was about to attack, Grievous held up his hand. "Let me have some fun with this one." He pulled out two lightsabers and leapt toward Sigma, cape flapping behind him. "Die, you impudent scum!" Sigma swung his saber at Grievous, who blocked with his own. Upon landing on the ground, Grievous kicked upward, momentarily throwing Sigma off balance. Grievous pressed on, spinning his blades like buzzsaws and pressing them against Sigma's body, causing him to wince in pain as the energy weapons cut into his body. As the blades continued to slice into Sigma's body, Grievous stopped one of his blades and sliced downward, removing Sigma's sword arm. "GAHHHH!" Sigma screeched in pain. Narrowing his eyes, Grievous extended one of his feet and grabbed the Maverick's head, squeezing as hard as he could until a satisfying crunching sound could be heard. Grievous' glare intensifying, he spun around and tossed Sigma's mutilated body into the ditch that had been formed by Dirge's grenade. After hearing Sigma's body hit the bottom, Grievous turned to Dirge. "Now that that minor annoyance is out of the way, let's see if this barren wasteland has any cities, shall we?" Dirge growled in confirmation.

Meanwhile, at Maverick Hunter HQ…

X, a blue armored Reploid, stared intently at the intercom as yet another announcement blared forth. "Hunters X, Zero, and Axel! Eighteen hunters have gone missing! Head to area 6-E immediately and investigate!" Seconds later, Zero, a long-haired, red armored Reploid and Axel, a teenaged, black armored Reploid appeared beside him. Nodding at each other, they headed into the HQ garage, leapt on speeder bikes, and sped off.

End of Chapter 1! Love it? Hate it? Don't know? Let us know!


End file.
